Speaker module is an important acoustical component in portable electronic equipment, is used for transforming electric energy into acoustic energy, and is a sound production component for portable electronic equipment. In the prior art, the speaker module generally comprises a housing and a speaker unit accommodated in the housing, wherein, the speaker unit comprises a vibrating diaphragm component and a magnetic circuit component. A front acoustic cavity and a rear acoustic cavity are provided in the speaker module. The front acoustic cavity is surrounded by one side of the housing facing the vibrating diaphragm component and the vibrating diaphragm component jointly. The rear acoustic cavity is surrounded by one side of the housing away from the front acoustic cavity and the vibrating diaphragm component jointly. As for the speaker module producing sound from the front, an open end of the front acoustic cavity is provided at one side of the housing corresponding to the front acoustic cavity, that is, a sound outlet hole.
Take the application of the speaker module in mobile phone as an example, the open end of the front acoustic cavity of the speaker module is combined with a connector on the mobile phone provided with a sound hole, and enables the sound outlet hole of the speaker module to be in communication with the sound hole of the mobile phone, and the airtightness of the front acoustic cavity of the speaker module should be ensured, so as to prevent air leakage and undesirable performance. Generally, an elastic element is provided at the joint parts of the open end of the front acoustic cavity of the speaker module and the connector of the mobile phone, and is sealed by achieving a certain amount of compression. The elastic element is a separate component, which is bonded to the bonding surfaces of the speaker module and the front acoustic cavity manually after formation, and then assembled with a terminal electronic product such as a mobile phone, etc.
In such a design, the shape of the elastic element is required to have regularity. However, the joint parts of different terminal electronic products and speaker modules have different shapes and structures, and the joint parts have irregular shapes and complex structures, such that the elastic elements to be fitted have irregular shapes and complex structures as well. Because the elastic elements are soft and have complex shapes which are not easy to control, high accuracy is required when the elastic elements with complex shapes are bonded manually, which cause lower labor efficiency and higher quality risks. Sometimes, due to special requirements on assembly methods of clients, the elastic elements are easy to fall off when bonded manually, which cannot meet customers' requirements.